The Gnome Elder's Birthday Gift
by nikkilittle
Summary: A follow-up to "The Short Stick." Alice makes a present of herself to the Gnome Elder every year on his birthday. This year, however, Alice has, shall we say, a bit more to offer. Rated "M" for sexual content. AU with modern, American Alice.


The Gnome Elder's Birthday Gift

by Nikki Little

This was definitely one year that I was looking forward to my annual birthday gift from Alice. Every year since the end of the civil war, she had been making a gift of herself to me on my birthday. Now in the beginning, I had appreciated the gift, but I didn't find myself looking forward to it with any great anticipation. You see, Alice was quite a skinny stick back in those days. Up until the time the Cheshire Cat got her addicted to chocolate, she was rail-thin and completely curveless. She was flat-chested, straight-hipped, and no-assed. Well, that's only a slight exaggeration. She did have the slightest hint of hips and a butt. Of breasts, however, there was not even a hint to be found. Bedding such a boyish-looking girl was not an event that I eagerly anticipated.

After the Cheshire Cat got Alice addicted to chocolate, however, I found myself looking forward to her annual gifts quite a bit more. The girl filled out quite nicely, and was both athletic-looking and quite feminine at the same time. At least half the weight she added appeared to be solid muscle. In all truth, she had been seriously underweight for a long time. Now I started looking forward to Alice's annual gifts a lot more as the girl had what you normally expect on a human girl: breasts, hips, and a butt. Oh, that butt. What an ass that girl has! How on earth did that skinny runt get a butt like that? Unlike the other gnome men, I don't feel guilty for admiring the view when Alice walks by the village. My wife died during the civil war, and, as much as I miss her, life goes on. The other gnome women, however, highly object to just about all of the gnome men staring at Alice when she walks by our village and have taken to bribing her with clothes to keep her distance. Alice does indeed honor the terms of the bribes. These days it's rare to see her walk by as she takes the long route to Wonderland Woods via The Vale.

This year, however, I found myself looking forward to Alice's gift a lot more than usual. Alice's gift this year, you see, took place about a week after what has come to be known as "The First Hatter Incident." Hatter went more or less crazy from a lack of sex in his life and chased the White Queen of Pale Realm around in circles in Pale Realm's village square. The White King banned Hatter from Pale Realm and pronounced a death sentence on him if he ever set foot in Pale Realm again. Caterpillar made Arianne and Alice draw sticks to determine who would toss Hatter a charity screw. I'm actually amazed that Alice submitted to this demand given the temper she's got. I was there when Caterpillar made the demand, and I half expected Alice to toss a jackbomb underneath his squishy behind. She held her temper, however, and drew straws with Arianne later to determine who would be the sacrifice. Alice got the short stick.

I must say that Alice found a most creative way to get out of sex with Hatter. Now everyone in Wonderland knows that Hatter likes his women thin. The only reason, I suspect, that he was willing to touch size 12 Alice was that she was so athletic-looking. Caterpillar gave Alice two weeks to work up her courage, and Alice used those two weeks to put on a considerable amount of weight: enough to make Hatter take one look at her in the mushroom patch and run in horror. I saw Alice there, too -- she had requested my presence as a witness to the rejection she said was a sure thing -- and I was not repelled by her appearance. If anything, I thought that Hatter must have been out of his mind.

A week later, Alice showed up right on schedule and, with an embarrassed look on her face, told me that she would understand if I preferred to skip her annual birthday gift. There was no need to mention the reason why. I told Alice that, having seen her in the mushroom patch a week before, I found her newfound plumpness to be quite attractive. Alice was not entirely surprised. Alice herself does not hold to the beauty standards of the world above and much preferred her size twelve athletic-looking figure over her former rail-thin size two figure. If there was one thing Alice hated about being so skinny, it was being totally curveless. This was something everyone in Wonderland knew: the girl had had a psychological inferiority complex about being flat-chested. Needless to say, after becoming a size twelve, Alice had a nice, fairly firm set of Bs upstairs. Nothing spectacular, but appropriate for her height and athletic build. That was then.

When Alice went into my bedroom, she spied my wife's old scales in a dusty corner of the bedroom and asked if she could use it. It seems that Alice had no scales in her own house and was curious as to what the damage of two weeks of binging on chocolate, nuts, and goat cheese had been. Alice mentioned that her old weight had been consistently around 132 on the few occasions that she had found to weigh herself in Cheshire's house. Cheshire has a scales, but never uses it out of embarrassment. He knows he's much too scrawny for a lynx. Alice stripped down to obviously new lingerie and nervously stepped on the scale. I stayed back as I didn't want to intrude on her privacy, but she said I was welcome to see the number. Gnome scales only go up to 150 pounds, so I knew that it was less than that. The number on the scales was 149. Alice laughed nervously and commented that it was more than she was expecting. Alice is only five feet tall, and this was quite a change from what she had been before the Cheshire Cat got her addicted to chocolate.

There was a full-length antique mirror in my bedroom, and Alice stripped off her bra and panties -- she never wears anything more as undergarments -- and stood in front of the mirror wearing nothing but socks and curiously inspecting the view. I simply had to ask, "Do you like what you see?"

Alice was silent for a few moments, and then responded. "I had expected that after I had gotten rid of Hatter that I would be most eager to get the added weight back off. It never, ever occurred to me to keep it."

I repeated the question, "Do you like what you see?"

Alice hesitated a few moments and then responded. "I shouldn't like it, but I think I do. Deep down inside, I think every girl who is a skinny curveless stick wishes for a plump, curvaceous figure at least occasionally. I always did. Suddenly I find myself with the figure I had fantasized about. I feel very conflicted about this. I think I look quite fat, but I like the curves."

At this point, you'll probably scream if I don't give a description of Alice, so, most reluctantly, I will. You all know that she has long, copper-red hair. That hadn't changed and was spectacular as always. Alice's entire body is covered with freckles, including her face. Right across the bridge of her Judy Garland nose from one cheek to the other, Alice has a particularly thick swath of freckles. Absolutely adorable. Alice's heart-shaped face was now edging toward roundness with very chubby cheeks and the slightest hint of a double chin. Her lips, as always, were unadorned by lipstick and were a pale rose pink. Alice's face had no need of make-up. Her jawline was completely blurred. I personally thought her face very cute, but any more added weight and she would have had a round, fat face. Not cute. Alice's pair of Bs upstairs had expanded to a pair of Cs. When you consider that she's only five feet tall, Cs look pretty big. They jiggled with her slightest movement. They were jello-like and rose and fell with each breath that Alice took. With each exhalation they seemed to bounce and then wobble a bit. In case you're wondering, yes, I already had the most extreme erection of my life. In fact, as I watched Alice in front of the mirror, I had the sensation that I might pass out at any second. She was a goddess! Her hips flared outward and were heavily padded. Her butt had gotten bigger, too, and seemed water-filled. I thought it was spectacular, but I suppose it would have been a turn-off to men of conventional tastes. Her butt jiggled with her slightest movement. Just below the waistline, Alice had acquired a large pouch of fat that spread from hip to hip and went all the way down to the crotch. Right at the waistline, it stuck straight out at least two inches before it started to curve downwards. It was jelly-like and jiggled even more than Alice's breasts and butt. Alice poked herself in the thickest part of her pouch, causing it to jiggle. She seemed fascinated as her finger plunged inwards at least three inches. Alice looked upwards at me and a wide grin spread on her face. Patting her pouch with both hands she said, "You're going to have a very, very comfy ride." Alice returned her gaze to the mirror and now did what almost any other human woman would be terrified to do. She turned sideways. Her eyes popped open as she suddenly realized just how big her breasts had gotten. Alice reached behind herself and lifted her derrière up a little and then let it fall. It bounced. Alice made eye contact with me and patted her behind with obvious pride. "Do you like my Brazil?" Alice walked closer to the mirror and inspected her face, pushing her fingers into her cheeks. When she smiled, there were round, rosy circles of flesh right at her cheekbones. I thought Alice was a spectacular sight, but I understood also why Hatter was turned off. A plump, jiggly goddess is not to everyone's taste.

Alice climbed into the bed still wearing her socks and sat at the edge, leaning forward just a bit. She turned slightly so that she could see herself in the mirror. Her breasts hung down to her elbows and swayed slightly. "You're going to have more to play with this time." The wide grin on her face became a mischievous, playful smile, beckoning. Below the waistline, her pouch spilled out into her lap. Alice looked curiously at it in the mirror and lifted the roll up with one hand -- it filled her entire hand -- and then let it drop. The roll of flesh bounced once and then jiggled as Alice stared at her reflection in the mirror. She invited me to sit on the bed beside her, and pinched the flesh at her side just above the waist. There was indeed the beginning of a spare tire to pinch -- perhaps an inch between the fingers. Alice turned to directly face me and squeezed the newly acquired soft flesh of her upper arms. "Go ahead," she said. "Go ahead and squeeze." I'm sure I smiled as I accommodated her. Pure delight! Alice then patted her thighs and said, "There's more meat down here, too. There's pretty much more meat everywhere!" Mirthful smile on her face, Alice leaned back in the bed, waved a condom in my face, and invited me on top of her. Alice required me to use the condom to receive my gift. No considerate male would refuse. She was utterly soft and made me think of a water bed as I sank downwards a little bit into her. Her breasts practically billowed on her chest, and that thick pad of fat that swelled skyward just below her waistline made the most comfortable perch for sex I had ever encountered. No wonder some human men like a bit of a potbelly on a woman. Her body was well-padded from head to foot and exuded a high level of heat that she had never had before. I felt light-headed and intoxicated as we moved together rhythmically. Alice was never passive during sex and clutched with her arms and legs. Sometimes she would roll over on top of me. When on top, she felt like a soft, lush comforter. Being a gnome male, I know how to hold my wad unlike the typical human male. I dismounted and began my foreplay to get Alice worked up so that we would both climax at the same time. Gnome males have a knack for that. I began by kneading Alice's water-balloon breasts and then stroked them underneath. This always got her panting. That girl always loved having the undersides of her breasts stroked. I kneaded her newly softened upper arms and gently stroked her now very chubby cheeks. Next I rhythmically pressed the insides of her elbows with my thumbs and proceeded to do the same to the backsides of her knees. Then I circle-stroked her belly which now also had a soft layer of fat on it. It wasn't really enough to see, but it was enough to feel -- just the right amount. My favorite part was kneading her well-cushioned hips and then turning her over to knead that magnificent, jello-like butt. Alice always turned passive when I did this, simply lying there and enjoying the rhythmic kneading. Then I did something I had never done before: I kneaded her thick pouch of fat right below the waist. Alice began to moan loudly as I did this and several times asked me to continue. I saved the insides of her thighs for the last of the foreplay. For the first time ever, I had to move her thighs apart to find space to rub. The last time her thighs had been muscular and solid. Now they had a bit of spongy give. Finally I went for her clitoris -- never forget the clit, guys! -- and then we got down to the real business. The last thing I remember is Alice screeching like a wildcat when my head felt like it exploded. If there's one thing I knew about sex with Alice, it was that all of Wonderland knew when she was getting laid. She could not keep quiet to save her life.

We never woke up for the remainder of that day, and Alice spent the entire night in my bed. I woke up before she did, and started to make breakfast for two -- something that I had not done in nearly three decades. Alice was still asleep when I had finished, and I went in to wake her up. Alice was still nude except for her socks, of course, and walked up to the mirror to look at herself. She turned back and forth slightly as she gazed. I kept silent, and finally Alice spoke, "I look really good with lots of meat on me don't I? I don't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to keep all this weight. I like how I look. I like how soft my body feels. Hell, I even like the fat tummy. I nearly went crazy when you massaged it. You did get a really comfy ride, didn't you?" I certainly did, and hoped for a repeat next year. Alice got dressed and came downstairs to join me for breakfast. She ate with the freedom of a woman who is entirely comfortable with her body.

I was thrilled that Alice wanted to stay a goddess. She had two paintings made of herself soon afterwards. Old Mr. White nearly popped a gasket while painting her, but he managed to keep his concentration on his brushstrokes. I got one painting and Arianne got the other. Alice seemed to take a particular delight in flaunting her new curves in front of the Cheshire Cat who always disappeared into the brush immediately after sighting Alice. There's a rumor in Wonderland that Alice gave the Cheshire Cat a gift a few days after I got mine. Arianne was ecstatic with Alice's newfound curves. She tried to hide it, however, because she was just a wee bit embarrassed at her preference for a plump figure. There are, however, no secrets in Wonderland. Eventually Wonderland's vegetarian diet took away Alice's fleshy curves, and she became close to what she had been before "The First Hatter Incident." The Cheshire Cat, all of the gnome men, I, and especially Arianne were disappointed, but it was probably best for Alice's health that she did not stay so plump. Alice was disappointed, too, but said that she was unwilling to engage in unhealthy eating habits to keep her size.

After Alice, Hatter, and Arianne returned from their trip to Hell, Alice's size twelve dresses finally started hanging loosely on her as they had done before. It seemed that the massive overdose of rage potion had taken the last few added pounds off Alice. It was at that moment that Hatter chose to flush all the good will he had created with his admirable, even heroic, behavior during his trip to Hell. Hatter had caught the White Queen outside of Pale Realm when she was returning from a trip to Caterpillar's Oracle Cave and, I guess, just could not help himself. Caterpillar called another secret "cabinet meeting" that excluded Hatter. When Alice discovered the agenda, she burst out in frustration, "I knew I should have stayed fat!" Her head thumped down on the table and she moaned pitifully. This time, however, Alice was spared. Caterpillar dumped the odious task of servicing Hatter into Arianne's lap who promptly turned pale as a corpse. Mr. White pulled a flask of period brandy out of a cabinet and poured a tumbler for Arianne. "I keep several bottles of period brandy in that cabinet for emergencies. I think this qualifies." Arianne, hands shaking slightly, downed the tumbler and commented, "Hatter's human, and you're a rabbit, but I'd rather have sex with you than him any day!" I sensed that Mr. White was a wee bit offended by this, but, with the polished manners that he was known for, Mr. White held his tongue. I suspect that he decided that Arianne, in her misery, deserved a bit of slack. This time there was no "Little Red" around to provide Arianne with a way out. Poor Arianne. Caterpillar remained aloof, as always, while these events unfolded. Thus had arrived "The Second Hatter Incident."

Two weeks later Arianne showed up in our little village wearing a slightly ill-fitting dress from Alice and wanting a brand-new dress. Blazing red with a pull-catch on the back. Here we go again.

The End

This story is based on the characters created by American McGee. Electronic Arts (EA) owns the copyrights.


End file.
